The subject matter herein relates generally to cable header connectors.
High speed differential connectors are known and used in electrical systems, such as communication systems to transmit signals within a network. Some electrical systems utilize cable mounted electrical connectors to interconnect the various components of the system. Routing of the cables is difficult, particularly in high density applications having many connectors and many cables. Some systems have space constraints at the cable exit, which limit the distance that the cables can extend behind the connectors. The cables need to be bent, typically perpendicular to the cable exit. If the cables are bent too sharply, the cables may be damaged.
A need remains for a cable connector that controls the bending and exit of the cables from the connector.